Memories Of Love In Winter
by Akemi.Tourou
Summary: No Summary pair Gray x femNatsu (Gratsu)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Early in the morning the rather cold because hapir into the late autumn and early winter began to enter. In a town called fiore residents there are many people who are passing by someone who went berkeja, shopping, feed and so on.  
The west southwest town fiore precise almost entered the forest there is a modest house was white plain with a yard that is quite beautiful because there are trees that pretty much that is now falling, and also a small fountain right beside the house surrounded by a fence simple white colored around the house and pekarang home , at home there is a car pekaran black terpakir there. Now we get into see a messy-haired black man menggenakan navy colored pants without a shirt that covers the boss (shirtless) memperlihankan absnya / muscular chest that was sitting there reading the newspaper the family room at once a living room.

on

Hello my name is Gray Fullbuster I have black hair messy with eye black, menggenakan trousers colored dark blue and if you asked me where my clothes I do not know because last fitting was finished in the shower I put on clothes Yanga complet but yasudah besides, I'm used to pengusapan clothes.  
I was already married to a sweet and beautiful woman with long hair sepunggung pink / Salamon pregnant Our son is now in the last month were just waiting when the birth of our son, despite being menggandung he remains a hot-headed or hard work as an office worker in Fairy Tail I menambil off from work today to accompany my wife.  
Now I'm reading the morning newspaper the family room at the same time living room, accompanied by hot chocolate with me, when I was reading an interesting part voice calling my name from the dining room I immediately closed the newspapers put it over the kitchen and took this hot chocolate is a table, I immediately got up and began to walk chamber eat.

/ gray off

Gray walked into the dining room occasionally stopping to drink hot chocolate, she could still hear the sound of a woman who had many - times calling his name. When Gray has come in front of the dining room at the same kitchen that she could see a woman with long hair pink / salomon if diliahat closer the woman is pregnant with less face are quite tired of that was setting the rice, spoon, chopsticks and cooking at the dinner table the.  
Gray went straight to the pregnant woman.

"Hey, I told you do not push yourself to make the breakfast you're pregnant" Gray said to her in a tone at once kahwatir bit annoyed.

"I'm not anything so do not be too kahwatir Gray" says a young red-haired woman who was menggandung it with ease and continue to organize masakanya on the table without looking at Gray.

"Here I help to prepare" Gray said with alarm.

"No, a little more complete" the woman said and continue melajutkan activities and also finished her work.

"Fuh, finally finished let's sit down and have breakfast gray" the woman said again with a sigh and a little menyekan keringatnnya once told Gray sat in a chair for breakfast.

"Next time do not push yourself Natsuki" Gray said, pulling a chair and held the seat for breakfast.

"Yeah next time I will not impose myself again Gray" says a young red-haired woman who is pregnant is unknown named Natsuki smiling towards gray.

TBC / delete

Sorry if fit again cut the middle - the middle of this story because I've run out of ideas for the continuation of this chapter, once again I apologize.  
I ask the opinion of the senior author and the reader of this fanfic (if anyone reading this abal fanfic) in an review or pm.

off


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

"Here I help to prepare" Gray said with alarm.  
"No, a little more complete" the woman said and continue melajutkan activities and also finished her work.  
"Fuh, finally finished let's sit down and have breakfast gray" the woman said again with a sigh and a little menyekan keringatnnya once told Gray sat in a chair for breakfast.  
"Next time do not push yourself Natsuki" Gray said as he mmenarik seat and the seat for breakfast.  
"Yeah next time I will not impose myself again Gray" says a young red-haired woman who is pregnant is unknown named Natsuki smiling towards gray.

Chapter 2

Hi my name Natsuki Drageel or which has now become Natsuki Fullbuster. I married a man with colored eyes sseperti night sky unclassified / black dark, messy hair is colored black as his eyes, he also can not stand the heat, cool, attention, sometimes very overprotective (sorry if incorrect writing) and he has the habit of enough nasty ie removing her clothing involuntarily because it does not heat resistant. I sometimes call him ice blocks and droopy eyes, he was named Gray Fullbuster.

Right now I'm cooking in the kitchen and take the cutlery to be placed over the kitchen table, having finished cooking I arrange foot above the dining table and also arrange the cutlery in there while calling gray to come chamber eat for breakfast.  
After a couple of minutes I Dial a name I could hear footsteps from outside who were heading to the kitchen after some step legs are not heard anymore, I could hear footsteps approached simultaneously sounds very familiar.

"Hey, I told you do not push yourself to make the breakfast you're pregnant" Gray said to me in a tone at once worried bit annoyed.

"I'm not anything so do not be too worried Gray" I said casually and continue to organize cooking on the table without looking at Gray.

"Here I help to prepare" Gray said with alarm.

"No, a little more complete" I said and continue continue activities and also finished my job.

"Fuh, finally finished let's sit down and have breakfast gray 'I said with a sigh and a little wiping sweat once told Gray sat in a chair for breakfast.

"Next time do not push yourself Natsuki" Gray said, pulling a chair and held the seat for breakfast.

"Yeah next time I will not impose myself again Gray" I smiled towards gray.

We both breakfast quietly and occasionally I peddle vegetables into the mouth of gray and so versa and arrived - arrived gray stood up from his chair staring at the gray I wonder. He seemed indifferent to my surprise view and walked towards me slowly I got up with a little bit difficult because of my pregnancy, I opened my mouth to ask him.

"Hi there any gray? "I said as he stopped right in front of me and automatically because worried I hold both cold hands.

"No nothing" Gray said, shaking his head and behind holding my hand tightly enough let me not seem to go anywhere.

I looked gray with a squeeze that began increasingly worried.

"Liar say what seda- gray HUWAA" words cut off due to arrive - arrived gray pulled into a warm embrace and buried my head in his muscular chest that is not covered by clothing.

* BLUSS * I could feel that I was blushing.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing gray" Natsuki said as she stammered in embarrassment and encourage gray so away him.

"Heh whether Miss Fullbuster ashamed of being hugged by her beloved husband" Gray said in a teasing tone and showed siringannya to Natsuki.

"* Blouse * TEN-CERTAINLY NOT" Natsuki said, his face getting burned to to ear while swell cheek and turned his face to the tone tsundere.

'Ka-Kawaii' think Gray cheeks flushed slightly due funny look at the nature of his wife.  
Gray hear voice moans and calls his name issued his wife was aware of mind nistannya.

"Uh-ug-gray gr" said Natsuki started to slide onto the floor groaning with holding stomach.

"Natsuki" Gray said with a tone and a worried face as he sat down on the floor next Natsuki.

The views gray fixed on the bottom of Natsuki with eyes widened in shock with blood that was around the thighs my natsuki. Rush - Rush took this gray car keys hanging near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Gray ug sa-sore" Natsuki said loud whimpering passable.

"Hold Natsuki I'll take you to the hospital" Gray said while holding Natsuki style bridal-Steyl (sorry if any of his writings).

Gray began to run out of the house with a rush - rush heading out of the house with Natsuki in his arms. After reaching beyond gray to his car which terpakir dipekarangan the house and opened the door car Natsuki seats the chair penupang beside the driver's seat after putting Natsuki in a chair passenger and shut the door gray toward the place of driving and lock car door buckled to Natsuki and also himself, gray running car with fairly quickly with feelings of fear and anxiety occasionally staring towards Natsuki with worried.

,

,

,

,

,

TBC

THANKS TO WHICH WE HAVE LIKED TO SHUN KUMIKUMI thanks BROTHER ARE ADVISED POSITION FAULTS SORRY IF THERE WRONG WORDS AND YET EDITED


End file.
